ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Triangle (1999 version)
Do not be confused with the 2005 TV series of the same name The Triangle '''(also known as '''The Mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle) is a Canadian/British three-part children's comedy-drama sci-fi adventure series that is based on the 1998 television film The Mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle. Plot A rich, but greedy sailor named Eric hires five scientists by the names of Stan (a fortune teller), Howard (an alien researcher), Bruce (a British meteoroligist), Camille (an oceanologist), and Hector (a young mad scientist) to go on a long adventure to search for the mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle after a ship sunk at the botton of the sea. Cast and Character Information Michael Dobson as Eric, a rich and greedy sailor who hires five scientists to look for the Bermuda Triangle. A running gag shows Eric counting money, until another character interrups, making Eric hide the money. Rob Rackstraw as Stan, a fortune teller. He tells the future to everyone who is concerned. He is very nice and helpful, but he can be grumpy and annoyed. A running gag shows Stan trying to tell the future to the other four scientists (or Eric at some points), only for the prediction to happen literally. Jimmy Hibbert as Howard, an alien researcher. He is obsessed with searching for aliens and tries to look for them as soon as possible. He is happy-go-lucky, but he gets nervous and shy sometimes and worries a lot. He has a strong rivaly towards Bruce and calls him "his worst nightmare". A running gag shows Howard trying to look for aliens during his journey, annoying everyone else. Steven Kynman as Bruce, a British meteorologist. He knows everything about what's going on with the weather and predicts what the conditions are going to be like. He only joined the adventure for getting the money, and tries to get a faster and easier way to solve the mysteries. He is highly intelligent and very friendly, but he's childish, rude, sarcastic, and stubborn. He has a strong rivaly towards Howard and has a big crush on Camille. Running gags show Bruce either making a sarcastic reply, predicting the weather, only to happen literally, yelling at Howard for messing things up, other characters mistaken Bruce for being Australian, Howard calling Bruce "his worst nightmare", Bruce attempting to be with Camille, only to fail, and Bruce looking for secrets about his identity. Cathy Weseluck as Camille, an oceanologist. She is the only female scientist to solve mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle. She has a crush on Hector and would do anything to be with him, making Bruce very jealous. A running gag shows her following Hector without noticing, only for Hector to turn around, scream and run away in embarrassment. She is very nice and helpful, but can get very stubborn when Bruce is near her. She is the nicest out of the other five, sharing the same personality as Hector. Brian Dobson as Hector, a young, handsome man who has a hidden laboratory in his basement and is obsessed with experiments and chemicals. He is the youngest out of the five scientists and is more intelligent than Bruce. He is very nice, fun-loving, childish, and cheerful, but he can go crazy at some points when he thinks about or sees chemicals and experiments, like a mad scientist. He is the nicest and least sarcastic out of the other four male scientists. He is often nicknamed "Junior" due to him being the youngest out of the other four. He is the main protagonist in the 1998 TV film The Mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle. Broadcast and International Airings The three-part miniseries first aired on YTV in 1999. It didn't do very well and didn't receive a sequel. This series aired in the early afternoon. This series aired on CBBC and the Sci-Fi Channel in the UK. It also aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in the US. It aired on Nickelodeon in Australia, POGO in India, Fox Kids/Jetix in Eastern Europe, Germany, Italy, and the Netherlands. Reception When this TV series aired on YTV in the early afternoon, it didn't fare well, recieved mixed to negative reviews and received low ratings. It recieved far better ratings and reception when it aired on Sci-Fi Channel in the US and the UK, and in other channels in other countries. Differences between this and the 2005 series Both series recieved the same plot and direction, but there are some differences. # The 1999 series is aimed towards children, while the 2005 series is aimed towards an older audience. # While this series is toned down and comedic, the 2005 series is darker and dramatic. # Both series has a different cast. Hector is included in the 1999 series, while he dosen't appear in the 2005 series. Camille was renamed Emily in the 2005 version. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:1999 Category:Sc-Fi Channel Category:YTV Category:Children's series Category:Canadian TV series Category:British TV series Category:1999 debuts Category:1999 endings